


Not If We Show It

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Sally can't afford it, not the way Lestrade and Watson can.





	Not If We Show It

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Wow, it's been an age since I wrote in this 'verse. Sally's not happy. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.  
> Author's Notes: Written for the following prompt: Going Grey. A character attempts to hide signs of ageing in some way, for some reason.

I rub moisturizing cream onto my hands, paying particular attention to the two small, darker dots. They’re hardly more than freckles, but I know what they portend: age spots. My mum’s hands have them, and my nan’s, too. I’ll do my best to prevent and hide them as long as possible, the same way I do with the my white hairs. The blonde streaks don’t look natural – never could – but they’re fashionable enough to not cause comment.  
  
Going visibly grey, looking older; it’s not an option for a professional woman, not like it is for a man. Look at Lestrade; he’s entirely silver, has been for years, and it hasn’t hurt his career. He looks ‘respectable’, a senior officer. Or take Doctor Watson. All the colour has washed out of him, but that just seems to make people trust him more.   
  
A woman with that much grey in her hair would never advance on the Metropolitan Police force. If anything, she’d be quietly relegated to a desk, or forced out entirely. I’ve seen it happen. Age and experience aren’t respected in a woman, particularly not if we show it.   
  
I already have enough strikes against me just for my gender and my race. I won’t let the years add more, not for as long as I can hold them at bay.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 10, 2018


End file.
